Benutzer:JP-Kit Fisto
}} Ich über mich Ich bin 19 und komme aus Hamburg. Vergangenes Jahr habe ich mein Abitur mit den Leistungskursen Deutsch und Geschichte gemacht und seit September 2010 mache ich eine Ausbildung zum Bürokaufmann. Das Studium folgt hoffentlich darauf. Star Wars Ich hab so mit 7 oder 8 Jahren angefangen, mich für Star Wars zu interessieren, als ich erstmals die Filme geguckt habe, seit dem Sommer 2008 lese ich auch Romane und Artikel bei der Jedipedia dank Zufällige Seite habe ich mir so ein Grundwissen angelesen. Auf Jedipedia bin ich über Freunde gekommen. Nach mehreren freien Wochen dank den geliebten - und langsam auch vermissenden - Sommerferien, wo ich oft nichts zu tun hatte und meinen Lieblings-Button Zufällige Seite zum Rauchen gebracht habe, habe ich mich dann auch entschieden, dass ich mich hier anmelde, da ich - vor allem durch meine Deutsch-Kenntnisse in Sachen Rechtschreibung - was ändern wollte und auch konnte. Mit der Zeit kam die Erfahrung im Bearbeiten von Artikeln und ab und zu auch im Schreiben dieser. Mein Hauptzeitvertreib in der Jedipedia besteht im Austausch mit anderen Benutzern im Chat sowie im überarbeiten von Artikeln, indem ich - gerade von neuen Benutzern - die Bearbeitungen mir anschaue und verbessere falls nötig, HotCat benutze oder über Zufällige Seite etwas finde, was komisch klingt oder falsch ist. Seit einem kurzem Zeitraum schreibe ich auch regelmäßig neue Artikel. Durch die Ausbildung habe ich jetzt auch die Möglichkeit, viel mehr Romane zu lesen (einstündige Hin- und Rückfahrt), wodurch ich zum Teil gar nicht mehr hinterher komme mit Artikel schreiben. Interessen im Star Wars-Universum Mein Hauptinteresse im Star Wars-Universum besteht in der Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Durch die Romanreihen Wächter der Macht und Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter gehe ich auf dieses Gebiet auch ein. In geraumer Zukunft habe ich vor, mich auch mehr mit dem Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg zu beschäftigen. Mein Benutzername, der trotz meiner Interessen am neuen Orden, einen Jedi des alten Ordens gewidmet ist, habe ich zu einem Zeitpunkt gewählt, als ich mein Wissen vor allem aus den Filmen hatte. Da für mich die Filme und Produktionen seit einigen meiner Meinung nach misslungenen Sachen nicht mehr so wichtig wie Romane sind, hat sich mein Interesse woanders hin entwickelt. Wo gibts mich zu finden? Wenn es Fragen gibt, schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite, sucht mich bei icq oder skype oder fragt nach msn. Ihr könnt auch auf meine Facebook-Seite oder meine Meinvz-Seite. Meistens bin ich auch im Chat anzutreffen, momentan bevorzuge ich den Namen Guybrush, des Öfteren auch Garrus oder Kit-Fisto. Ich helf immer gerne. Bekanntschaften in der JP Hobbys Neben Star Wars beschäftige ich mich in der Freizeit noch mit Gitarre spielen. Außerdem habe ich mehrere Jahre Tennis gespielt - aufgrund einer Verletzung kann ich dies momentan leider nicht machen. Neben Gitarre und Tennis spielen engagiere ich mich noch in der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr bei mir im Ort. Aufgrund meines Interesses an Geschichte beschäftige ich mich ebenfalls mit Geschichts-Romanen und -Sachbüchern. Artikel bisherige selbstegeschriebene Artikel SonTag; Urias Xhaxin; Anet Karl; LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 (Film); 1230 VSY; Weird Al Yankovic; Yoda (Lied); Robot Chicken; Orten Ledes; Han Solo in der Höhle der Raumschnecken‎; Han Solo und die Piraten von Kessel‎; 15762 VSY; 15609 VSY; Kampflitanei des Schmugglercredos; Solo-Rutsche; Der Weg des Dunklen; Zauberer von Rhand; Nihil-Zuflucht; Gunninga-Kluft; Mondbaum; Tauranni-Kodex; Tempel von Korman Lao; Korman Lao; Tal von Golg; Kanzer-Exilanten; Lord Ravager; Code Schwarz; Schmugglerklicken; Bordon; Nafwurstkette; Blockhaus des Sicherheitsdienstes der Galaktischen Allianz; Einheitsgipfel; Panikring; Galaxy-9-News; Dashta-Gebirge; Tonote; Tarl; Mithail; Tolmea-Gebirge; Windschlange; Tal-Gun; Fall Gadon Drei; Kif; Gadoner; Gadon Drei; Filian; Fantazi-Frucht; Clandes; Baktoid Schutzanzug Klasse Sechs; Im'granten-Sektion; Spaltkopf; H'Kak Bohnentee; H'Kak Bohnen; Stock-Rat; Elektronischer Zerhacker; Cestianisches Sporenmet; Devon Vier; Geothermalkraftwerk Kibo; Kibosee; Zantay-Berge; Freizeitkomplex der Fünf Familien; Infiltrationsdroiden; Yal-Noy; Chitlik; Kista; Aing-Tii-Flussgehen; Inlandsaktienindex; Vhett; Rotunda-Zone; Giftmond; Wayniss; Ithila; Schiff; Bazel Warv; Yaqeel Saav'etu; Hologleit-J57-Kameradroide‎; Wynn Dorvan; Pocket; Desha Lor; Vestara Khai; Ahri Raas; Omen; Uvak; Olaris Rhea; Necromelianische Adepten; Initiierte von Talon; Süßtörtchen; Olbio-Baum; Darish Vol; Gavar Khai; Lahka Khai; Thallis Khai; Vansyn; Tadar'Ro; Operation Caranak; Natua Wan; Vor-Cha Betäubungsstab; Qwallo Mode; Arabelle Lorteli 20.500 Artikel; Sligh-Slipper; Schlurrlaich; Seek Ryontarr; Rhondi Tremaine; Rolund Tremaine; Feryl; Neugeborene; Seher des Innern; Mynock-Eintopf; Atar; Krabbis Hof; Avinoam Arelis; Parang; Heißsporn; Tarth Vames; Sha'natrac Tsu; Carrack; Yliri Consta; Sothais Saar; Dathomiri-Echse; Kontrollgeflecht; Dresdema; Anatom; Halins Bar; Dabi; 967. Spezialkommando 21.100 Artikel; Zap-Gang; Skrat; Schlitzranke; Kiris 6; 30 NSY; Thrackan Sal-Solo (Schiff); Kiris 17; Kiris 3 bisherige bearbeitete Artikel (ehemals UC) *Fidelis *Jaig-Augen *The Force Unleashed – Ultimate Sith Edition *LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 *Kit Fisto 15px *Fanboys *''Die Regel der Zwei'' *Schlacht von Mindor *''Schiff'' *967. Spezialkommando [[Datei:Inferno.JPG|thumb|right|150px|Immoment lese ich Inferno]] immoment am Bearbeiten (UC) *Vestara Khai To-Do #Luke Skywalker Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter; Baustelle #GeistwandlerDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Abgrund Quellen Romane (chronologisch) Videospiele *Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) *Battlefront 2 *The Force Unleashed *Empire at War *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *The Battle of Yavin *The Battle of Endor Filme *Prequel-Trilogie **Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung **Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger **Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Klassische Trilogie **Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung **Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück **Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Fanboys Schöne Zitate Auszeichnungen ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sonstiges *Bisher bearbeitete Seiten: Kit Fisto *Bisher erstellte Artikel: Kit Fisto *Bisher erstellte Seiten: Kit Fisto *Allererste bearbeitete Seite war am: Kit Fisto *Zuletzt bearbeitete Seite war am: Kit Fisto ---- en:User:Kit Fisto.Ger‎‎